Nduli
Nduli is a male crocodile who follows Kiburi. Originally a Pride Lander and member of Makuu's Float, he was banished to the Outlands after trying to assassinate King Simba and usurp the throne. Appearance Nduli is a small and slender crocodile with light green markings under his tail and top of his muzzle. Some spots can be found towards the top of his muzzle and at the side of his body. He has a light green underbelly and emerald green spines. His sclerae are yellow, and his eyes are black, much like his claws. His eyes are often more spread apart, much like Cheezi. Personality Nduli is fairly intelligent compared to his friend Tamka, contrary to his appearance. He is somewhat of an optimist, choosing to look at any positive effects of a failed mission. However, like the rest of his float, he is also overconfident. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Nduli is escorted into a hibernation cave by the Lion Guard. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie While trying to stop a herd of Sable Antelopes, Ono guides them into a dead-end canyon, where Makuu's Float is resting. The stampede causes the cave to tremble and wakes up Nduli and his float. Nduli witnesses a mild dispute between his leader, Makuu, and fellow float member Kiburi, as the pair argues over the next step, concerned about being awake during the Dry Season. Although Kiburi wishes to punish Ono for his actions, Makuu dismisses his suggestion, leaving to speak with Simba over new water supply. Nduli watches as Kiburi insists they spread out and find their own water because they're crocodiles. Nduli agrees with Kiburi and follows him to find a new water source. When Makuu returns, he is furious that they disobeyed a direct order, especially since he and Simba have found them a water supply. The Lion Guard lead them to their new water source, which leads to overcrowding. When Kiburi protests the solution, Nduli watches in shock as Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano, which he accepts. At the Mashindano, Ushari suggests a scheme which could help the crocodiles take over the Pride Lands. They agree to go along with it, with Nduli, Tamka and another float member agreeing to take down King Simba while Kiburi participates in the Mashindano. But as the three traitors leave, they are spotted by Ono, who alerts the rest of the Lion Guard. Before they can strike, the Lion Guard catch them off guard. Nduli attempts to take down Ono, but he is outsmarted by the egret, and his snout pinned by Beshte. When Simba discovers the crocodiles, he is furious. As the Mashindano ends, Kiburi announces that King Simba has been taken down by his crocs, but is shocked when the King reveals himself. Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of their plan, and banishes not just Kiburi, but also Nduli and the other two crocs from the float, handing their punishment over to Simba. Simba then banishes them from the Pride Lands, and the group leaves. In the Outlands, they meet up with Ushari, who leads them to a volcano with the promise of something amazing. Here, they meet Scar, who begins to tell them of a plan that he has, which will allow them all to take over the Pride Lands. The Little Guy Nduli and his float heard from Njano about a possible new member for the float named Hodari, who is friends with the Lion Guard and who could possibly help them get back into the Pride Lands. When Hodari appears, Kiburi is shocked to see that he's a gecko and not a crocodile. They go along with the plan, though tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him, while he, Nduli and the other float members watch. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. He does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. Kiburi proceeds to lead his float into the Pride Lands. However, they don't get too far and are ordered to return. Although Nduli tries to look on the bright side, his leader is furious that the plan didn't work. When Hodari returns, Tamka doubts his usefulness, though Kiburi still sees the potential. He asks if he can remember any of Makuu's new moves, and Hodari obliges. Armed with that new knowledge, Kiburi leads his float back to the Pride Lands, waiting for the Lion Guard to leave Makuu's float. When they do so, Nduli and his float approach Makuu's float and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float is easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. However, when Kiburi betrays Hodari, the Lion Guard enters the battle and the little gecko assists Makuu. Nduli is joined by his leader, defeated by the Lion Guard. Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to send them back to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Kiburi and his float attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. But Kion orders Beshte to clear the way, and the hippo promptly bashes into Tamka, causing a chain effect which ends with the float in the water. Later, Nduli and the rest of his float trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, but when the Lion Guard can't think of a way out, Kion uses his Roar to force the crocodiles away. The Kilio Valley Fire Kiburi's float starts attacking Ma Tembo's Herd with the hyenas and the jackals during a fire in Kilio Valley. Nduli is about to strike Ma Tembo when Kion tackles him. Before long, the Pride Landers lose Kilo Valley and the Army of Scar remains in the valley, as per Scar's orders. There, he states that it's part of his plan to destroy the Pride Lands. Everyone believes that this place is a dump, and nobody appears to have any interest in staying there. Before long, Janja, Reirei and Mzingo sing about how they will run the dump, although Nduli's leader, Kiburi, refuses to sing. They continue their fighting on who will run the dump through the day, which Ono spots from afar. Undercover Kinyonga Nduli and the rest of his float are confirmed to be still living in Kilio Valley with the jackals by Ono. The Zebra Mastermind Nduli and Tamka have first seen Spotting Thurston the Zebra in the Outlands. The Hyena Resistance Nduli helps the Army Of Scar attack The Hyena Resistance however they get blasted by Kion's Roar Of The Elders. Pride Landers Unite! Nduli helps the army try to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. However, Kion uses the roar and blasts the Outlanders away and they lose. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar orders his army to have Pride Rock set on fire. Nduli then helps his float in the final battle with the Pride Landers. When Scar gets defeated Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Trivia *Nduli will return for Season 3. *Nduli looks like the crocodile version of Cheezi. Category:Outlanders Category:Male Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters